Nicatia's Days
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Just a few random stories of Nicatia/Rune when she was young. They're actually very good! .
1. Story 1

Story one: Why Can't Penguins Fly?

Young Nicatia, about 6 years old, held on to one of her feet as she rocked back and forth on the floor. "Hey, Skipper?'

Skipper, who was making his bed, looked over his shoulders at the child. "Yeah?"

"Why do penguins swim?" she asked.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "It's just the way Mother Nature tells us to do."

"Oh," Nicatia replied, sitting up. Truth be told, she still had no idea why they swam or what 'Mother Nature' was. "Why can't penguins fly? You're a bird, right? Why can't you fly?"

Before Skipper could open his beak, Manfredy and Johnson came in.

"Hey, guys!" Johnson greeted.

"What's up?" Manfredy asked.

"Why can't penguins fly?" Nicatia repeated.

"Penguins aren't meant to fly," Skipper told the young lemur.

"Oh," Nicatia said again. She got up an walked over to Skipper. "I thought it was because penguins were too fat to fly," she told him, poking the short penguin in the belly. Nicatia giggled how squishy it was, so she poked him over and over again.

"Will you stop that?" Skipper snapped, slapping the little paw away gently.

"So it _is _because penguins are fat?" she asked (A/N: LOL! That rhymes!).

"Fat, huh?" Johnson said as he and Manfredy lifted her up.

"It's because we're too cool for the sky!" Manfredy told here.

Nicatia giggled. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Say, Johnson?"

"Yes, Manfredy?"

"Can lemurs fly?"

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?"

Together, the two penguins threw Nicatia onto Skipper's bed. Nicatia was laughing the entire time.

"Hey! I just made that!" Skipper yelled.

"Looks like lemurs _can _fly," Manfredy laughed.

---

A/N: LOL! I like this story! ^^ Sorry this is a bit short. I promise next chap will be better. Hey, if any of you have an idea or what to see how Nicatia/Rune and the others would act, leave a suggestion or your idea in the review or PM me. I promise to give credit to even the anonymous people!


	2. Story 2

Story two: It's the Boogeyman, Skipper!

Rune has not always been that out going, brave lemur you know. Heck, she was a bit of a scardy lemur when she first came to the zoo. But when she was little, she had a major fear of the dark and a frightening monster known as the Boogeyman.

---

"T-T-The Boogeyman?" Nicatia repeated, pulling her blanket half way up to her face. "W-W-Who's that?"

Manfredy and Johnson had the lights off and held a flash light to their faces. Their favorite thing to do was to spook the little lemur.

"He lives in the darkness under your bed," Johnson told her.

"He drinks and eats and feeds off severed heads," Manfredy rhymed.

"He comes out when the clock strikes one..."

"And that's when the Boogeyman has his fun!"

The door opened and a shadowy figure stood there.

Nicatia screamed.

"Hey?! What's going on?!" Skipper yelled.

The two trouble making penguins hid their flashlights behind their backs. "Nothing~!" the two sang.

Skipper looked over at the cowarding lemur child and sighed. "You guys! Nicatia's already deathly afraid of the dark! You shouldn't be scaring her more!"

"Na-uh! I'm not scared of the dark anymore," Nicatia argued, "Mr. Bonkers makes it all better!"

Skipper glanced at Nicatia's freaky clown nightlight that she called 'Mr. Bonkers'. "Right, Niccy..."

"But Mr. Bonkers can't save you from the Boogeyman!" Manfredy shouted, making Nicatia squeal.

Skipper slapped him upside the head. "That's enough! You're gonna give the poor girl a heart attack!" he snapped. Then, he turned to the little lemur that hid under her blanket. "Niccy, it's all right. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman."

Nicatia poked her head out of the blanket. "A-A-Are y-you... s-s-sure?"

"Positive."

Nicatia smiled. "Alright, Skippy. If you say so."

"Great, 'Skippy'," Johnson huffed. "Way to ruin the fun-Owch!"

Skipper had slapped him upside the head too.

***

Despite Skipper's assurement, Nicatia found herself scared. To make matters worse, Mr. Bonkers was gone, Skipper was on patrol with Reef and it was 12:59.

_I can't believe Skip and Reef have to be on patrol tonight of all nights! _she thought bitterly, poking her head up.

_**Thunk, thunk!**_

She coward back under her blanket. _And I know Johnson and Manfredy stole Mr. Bonkers! When I get my hands on them I'll-_

_**Tap, tap, tap!**_

Nicatia gasped. It was one o' clock and something was tapping under her bed! "It's the Boogeyman!" she called. "M-Manfredy?" she called. "Johnson?"

The two penguins didn't move. They must have been sound to sleep.

"_Boogey-woogey-woogey-woogey-wu! Boogey-woogey-woogey-woogey-wu!"_

Nicatia's eyes widened as two very evil looking clown climbed out from under her bed.

_"Boys and girls, it's nighty-night time," _sang one clown, _"Happy to the Clown has a nursery rhyme! It's about the Boogey-Woogeyman! Keep your lights on as long as you can!"_

_"Cause when it cuts off, so does your head," _sang the other, _"Boogey-Woogey-Woogey waits under your bed! With a straight shot up from the bottom-"_

_"Little Jimmy-Jimmy?"_

_"Urg! Gottem!"_

Nicatia let out a blood curdling scream and tried running to the door, but the two clowns stopped her.

_"Ladies and gentle! Introducing the incredible Boogeyman!" _the first clown said.

"So, I heard you think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman," the other said, pulling out a knife.

Nicatia panicked. "Neep! Help!" she screamed before pushing past the two and fleeing out of H.Q. "Skipper! Skipper! It's the Boogeyman, Skipper!"

The two clowns burst out laughing before taking off their mask.

"Do you think we went too far this time?" Manfredy asked Johnson.

"Naw!" the two said at the same time before laughing again.

Just then, a scary green monster crawled out from under another bed. "Impersonating me? I'll have your head for that!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" the two shouted, "The _REAL _Boogeyman!!!!"

The Boogeyman chuckled as they ran off. He took off his mask. "That should teach them to not scare Niccy," Skipper said with a smirk before pulling the camera our from under the bed. "And I'm sure she'd want to see this!"

---

"So that's what happened," Rune said after she and the penguins got finished watching the movie.

"Yep. Their faces were so funny!" Skipper said with his classic smile.

"Mr. Bonkers?" Kowalski questioned as Private giggled and Rico gave her a weird look.

"Hey! I was 6! ...But after that night, I was scared to death of Mr. Bonkers...," she admitted.

---

A/N: Yes! That was actually pretty good, don't you think? Okay, the words in italic is lyrics from the song "Boogeyman"(I think that's what it's called) By the ICP(Insane Clown Posy). Now usually, I'd tell you all to check out the song, but this one...yeah... It has A LOT of cursing and isn't too good for tweens and teens.

Anyways, like I said before, if you have an idea or what to see how Nicatia/Rune and the gang will act to a certain situation, tell me so I can make a story. Don't worrsy; I'll give credit to EVERYONE! ^^


	3. Story 3

**Hello everyone! This was requested by ****ponytail30527** **because she's curnently obessed with romance! Aren't we all? LOL! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Story three: First Crush

"No, Skipper! Don't tell _that _story!" Rune begged, placing her head in her paws.

"C'mon, Rune," Skipper laughed. "Your first crush is adorable!"

Rune burried her head deeper into her paws as she blushed. "So? I don't want everyone to know about it!"

Kowalski glanced at her. "Oh, Rune! Let Skipper tell the story! It's only fair counting thta you've heard the stories of Doris and... the van."

Rune lifted her head up a bit. "Fine... Go ahead and tell the story Skip."

---

Captain Reef and his team ran their course around the penguins' military. Nicatia had hardly seen mammels around and considered herself lucky to be on such an alithe force of penguins. Suddenly, something caught Nicatia's attenshion; a tan, very cute, fruit bat. He was in the private ranks, Nicatia could tell. He was about her age. When the fruit bat glanced at her, Nicatia blushed and found herself being slammed into a pole.

"Oh for all that's good and mighty! Why?!" Nicatia shouted angrly. How embarassing! She peeked over at where the boy was, but the group had already moved on. Nicatia could only hpe that the boy didn't see.

"Geez, Niccy-a," Johnson said, helping her up. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, you're usually more forcused than that!" Manfredy commented.

Skipper and Reef were looking at her with gleaming eyes of amuzement.

"W-What?!" Nicatia asked defensively.

Reef shook his head and smiled. "Let's head back team."

***

_What's wrong with me?_ Nicatia asked herself. She peered out the window and spoted hte bat boy again. Her heart started to pound.

"His name is Gage," said a voice which startled Nicatia.

"My Lord, Skip! Give me a heart attack, why don't cha?" Nicatia gasped, placing her paw on her chest. She curiously glanced at him. "You say the fruit bat's name is... Gage?" _Gage... what a cute name..._

Skipper smirked.

Nicatia's eyes widen and she felt herself blush. "What?"

"You have a little crush on the new guy!"

"Huh? N-No way! Na-uh!" she denied.

"Niccy, you don't run into a pole for no reason," Skipper pointed out.

Nicatia shook her head, her blush deepen, but lucky for her, her brown fur hid it. "I was... He was... I can't...!"

Just then, Manfredy and Johnson jumpped out of the closet, locked flippers and danced around the 9 year old. "Niccy's got a cruuuush~! Niccy's got a cruuuuuuuuush~!" the two sang over and over(Hey, they're only ten years older than her, so they're not so much mature X3).

"Shut up!" Nicatia whined, burrying her face in her paws.

"Niccy and Gaaage! Sttin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" the two sang.

"Oh, now that's just sad!" Skipper said, rolling his eyes. "Two grown penguins teasing a little girl of her first crush!"

"You're right, Skipper," Johnson admited.

"Yeah," Manfredy agreed.

"But it's still funny," Johnson said.

"Yeah!"

"Niccy's got a cruuuush~! Niccy's got a cruuuuuuuuush~!" the two started singing again.

"I need air," Nicatia huffed, stagering outside.

***

Nicatia sighed as she sat up high in a tree under the moonlight. _Can I really like Gage? I don't even know him! ...But... I want to..._

"Hello, there!"

The lemur girl almost fell out of the tree. "G-G-G-Gage?!"

Gage laughed a bit. "The famous Nicatia knows my name!"

"F-Famous?" Nicatia studdered.

"Yeah. Everyone around here knows you. YOu're the most popular youngest solider!"

Nicatia blushed. "So, ah... how'd you get up here?"

Gage raised an eye brow and smiled before spreading out his wings.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _"Heh, heh. S-Sorry. I'm use to hanging with penguins and they can't climb trees."

"Cool. I understand," he laughed.

Nicatia smiled.

Before they knew it, the two were talking and joking and laughing.

"I'll have to be leaving soon," Gage said suddenly.

"Oh," Nicatia siad, "I, ah, guess you have to wake up early tomorrow..."

"No. I mean, I'm being transfered today...," HE CONFESSED.

Nicatia's heart sank. She had just got to meet Gage! She didn't want him to leave! "Gage! ...I'll... I'll miss you..."

"I'm gonna miss you too," he said.

Nicatia opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Gage had pressed his lips against hers. When he pullled back, Nicatia slapped her paws over her mouth, her eyes were three times it's normal size and she had a blush that shined through her thick brown fur.

Gage smiled and blushed a bit too. "Ah... Hey, Nicatia, have you ever flew?"

"W-Wha?" she asked.

Gage flew up and picked the small lemur up by his feet and flew off.

"Ack! Oh my God! Don't drop me!" Nicatia shouted.

"I won't drop you," he assured.

Nicatia believed him and,even after a few miutes, began to enjoy her flight. When Gage put Nicatia donw, they were in front of her H.Q..

"Thanks, Gage. I had fun," Nicatia said.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her genly on the check. "By the way, try not to crahs into any more poles."

Nicatia blushed in embarassment. "R-Right!" she giggled nervously.

Gage smiled teasingly. "Take care, Nicatia."

"Take car," she told him as he took off. Once Gage was out of sight, Nicatia sighed and went back inside.

"Niccy's got a boyfriend! Niccy's got a boyfriend!"

"Urg." Nicatia groaned when Manfredy and Johnson danced and sang around her. Skipper shook his head at the two. "Wrong. Gage left to be transfered."

The two stopped dancing and singing.

"Er... Sorry, Nicatia," Manfredy said.

"We... we didn't relieze...," Johnson muttered.

"Aw! Poor Niccy! Are you going to be okayh?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah. Actually I will," she told them. "cause we'll always be friends! I'll see him again one day."

---

Rune sighed. "I never did see him again, though..." She then instently perked up. "But I will!"

Kowalski stared blankly past everyone and let out a little jealous moan.

"Heh, heh! I can't ait to show him my new friends and family," Rune added with a wide smile.

Kowalski smiled a bit. "I guess I should consider myself lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Skipper siad.

"It was fate!" Private siad.

"Ah-huh!" Rico agreed.

Kowalski was confused.

"Fate brought me and you together," Rune explained to him. "Sure, Gage was a crush, but you were my first love; Now and forever!"

Kowalski smiled widely. "i just love you so much."

"I love you too, Kowalski," Rune told him, placing a kiss on his beak.

---

A/N: Awww! ^w^ Isn't romance and crushes great? **Ponytail30527 **wanted Nicatia's first crush and have Kowalski be a bit jealous! I hope this story turned out alright! ;P

For anyone who wants to give me a request or idea, i swear to give credit! Well, Buh-bye!


	4. Story 4

**Ello! This is a request from Smilesas! She wanted a story where Nicatia/Rune over comes her fear of the dark! Well, here ya go!**

Story four: Over Coming Fear

"Team, today's mission is simple," Reef was telling the three penguins and little lemur. "You must over come your greatest fear!"

The team gulped.

"Manfredy, you're up first," Reef sad.

Manfedy stepped forward.

Reef pulled out a jar from a near by giant rough sack. "You must face your fear for five minutes." He opened the jar ad poured it over Manfredy. It was thousands of spiders."

Manfredy shut his eyes frightfully.

Five minutes later, Reef announced; "Time's up."

Manfredy let out a terrified shrieked like a little girl and began wiping and smacking the spiders away.

"Dude...," Johnson said.

Manfredy shuddered. "I still feel them crawling on me!" he said in a high pitch voice that made everyone who heard burst into laughter.

"Okay, Johnson, you're up," Reef ordered.

"Psst! This'll be a cake walk!"

Reef pulled out a picture and showed it to Johnson. "Look at it!!!"

Johnson shrieked just like Manfredy and slapped the picture away.

Nicatia picked it up. "Geez, Johnson! It's not like it's real... just who is this gal anyways?" she asked.

"T-That's my e-ex-girlfriend...," he confessed. "She's scarier than your hair in the morning!"

"Oh, ha ha," Nicatia said dryly. She looked back at the picture of the penguin girl. "She's not ugly or anything..."

"I'm not scared of her looks!" Johnson snapped. "I'm scared of _her!_" He took the picture away. "I can do this!" And he did. He stared at it for five minutes.

"Time," Reef announced.

"BAD MEMORIES!!!" he shouted, throwing the picture. He then hid behind Skipper.

"Skipper," Reef called.

When Skipper walked forward, Johnson hid behind Nicatia.

"Skipper, you shall have a needle in your arm for five minutes," Reef told him.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Oh no! No, I refuse!" He too hid behind Nicatia.

Reef sighed. "I expected better from you, Skipper... You'll be going on century duty and clean the bathrooms for a month."

Skipper moaned.

"Your turn," Manfredy and Johnson pushed her forward.

Reef pointed to a small box, just big enough for a lemur to fit. "You'll have to stay in the dark for five minutes. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of air."

Nicatia's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, c'mon, Niccy-a!" Manfredy encouraged.

"It'll be okay," Johnson assured.

NIcatia smiled lightly at her friends, then slowly got into the black metal box.

Reef locked it. "Five minutes!"

Nicatia could stand straight up and even walk around a bit. She took small quick breaths. "I-I can't do this!" she screamed finally. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face! The dark terrified her. "Lemme out! Lemme out!" she screamed, banging against the walls.

"Let her out!" Skipper ordered.

Reef glared at him. "I will once her five minutes are up!"

"But-!"

"But nothing, solider! She's younger, so she needs more discipline!"

Skipper could hear Nicatia sobbing.

"Let me out...," she begged in a pitiable voice that even broke Manfredy and Johnson's heart. "Please... I... I can't do this...!"

Skipper ran to the large metal box and placed his flippers on it. "Yes you can, Nicatia!" he encouraged.

Nicatia placed her paws ironically right where Skipper's flippers were on the other side. "Skipper...,' she cried, "I can't!"

"Enough of 'I can't', solider!" he growled with the best intensions. "Listen to my voice! Breath! Don't let your fear over come you!

Nicatia started to sob again. "I'm scared! The dark makes me feel so alone!!"

Skipper sighed and began to sing softly to help calm her;

_"You never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world on,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there all along the way_

_I won't be missing one more day_

_I'm gonna be there all along the way_

_I won't be missing one more day"_

Nicatia sniffled, calming down. "I can do this! Thank you, Skipper."

Skipper smiled. "No problem."

After her time was up, Reef unlocked the door and Nicatia tackled Skipper in a hug, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm not afraid of the dark anymore!" she announced.

"That's great, Niccy!" Skipper laughed.

Nicatia looked up. "Hey, where'd the boys go?" she asked.

"To the store!" Johnson answered from behind.

"And bought you stuff," Manfredy laughed.

"Sweet!" Nicatia shouted, lunging at the pile of bags. "You guys didn't have to do this!"

"We wanted to," Manfredy said.

"Say," Johnson muttered. "What's Captain afraid of?"

"Yeah, Reef," Skipper questioned, "What's your fear?" _So I can torture you later like you did to Niccy!_

Before Reef could open his beak, Nicatia lifted up a box. "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Reef shouted, running off. "COOKIES!!!!"

"Ya got to be shitin' me..," Johnson muttered.

"Hey, watch the language around the little, brave lady," Manfredy scolded playfully.

Nicatia laughed. "Heheh! You guys are awesome!" She then went back looking through the stuff. "Chocolate Chip Cookie _Dough!_ Now ther's something spaticular!"

Skipper laughed and shook his head. "Niccy-a, you sure are a piece of work..."

---

A/N: LOL! Did I forget to mention **Smilesas **wanted the story to involve cookies? XD

Captain Reef is afraid of cookies! ROFL!!

Awwz! See? Manfredy and Johnson aren't ALWAYS mean to Nicatia! Only most of the time! X3

Hope you all liked it! Remember to review and request for a story for Nicatia's Days!


	5. Story 5

**Okay, here's one requested by Kowalskiluva11. Hope you like it. IDK. I don't think I did very well on this one. Did I make her seem too immature? Did I-**

**Rune: OH FOR PETE'S SAKE JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY AND STOP UNDERESTIMATING YOURSELF!!!*throws frying pan at my head***

Story five: Nicatia's Very First Mission

After several weeks of training, Nicatia was ready for her first mission.

"Are you sure she's ready?!" Skipper asked, "She's still pretty young and immature."

"Nicatia's ready," Reef assured.

Nicatia was spinning and dancing. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

Skipper gave Reef a questionable look. "She's about as mature as Manfredy and Johnson..."

"Can't... breath...!" Manfreedy said with a paper bag over his head.

"Hey! Hey guys! Watch! I can fly!" Johnson shouted before leaping off the top bunk and then falling on his face.

"...And that's not saying much," Skipper finished.

"Buy they still do well," Reef pointed out, taking the off the suffocating Manfreedy. "They can be serious in a serious situation. Maybe Nicatia can too."

Nicatia was still spinning, but started to slow. "D-Dizzy...!" She then fell backwards on Johnson.

"Ouf!" Johnson huffed, his face to the floor. "Someone get this baf of fur off me!"

***

Nicatia actually did pretty good. She was stealthy, fast and kept serious. Finally, the five reached their destination.

"Why are we in the dump?" Nicatia asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Skipper told her.

"But I'm not judging a book by its cover. I'm judging a dump by its disgusting smell," she argued, plugging her tiny nose.

"This is where we got info to find a mole talking to Blowhole's agents," Manfreedy informed.

"We allow moles in the military now?" Nicatia asked.

Johnson sighed. "We're gonna have a long talk about metaphors when we get back," he told the lemur.

"Alright, there they are," Reef shouted, seeing a penguin, a mongoose, a chipmunk and a squirrel with an eye patch. "Now, Nicatia, the goal is to-"

"Ah, Nicatia's gone..," Johnson said.

Reef turned. "What?! Where'd she go?"

"Over there!" Manfreedy gasped, pointing a flipper to the lemur child who was near the enemies.

"Oh boy...," Skipper sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Hey," Nicatia shouted at the three.

The penguin gasped and stepped back while the squirrel, chipmunk and mongoose just stared.

"Who's that, Miles?" the mongoose asked, pointing to Nicatia.

"That, Shanks, is the enemy! Attack her boys!!" the squirrel shouted.

"Heh, heh! With pleasure!" laughed the chipmunk.

"Not if I attack first!" Nicatia shouted, tackling the young Shanks. The two wrestled and fought on the ground.

"Yeah! Get 'im, Niccy-a!" Johnson shouted.

"Bite his face off!" Manfreedy cheered.

Miles growled and he and the chipmunk attacked the two penguins.

"Ah... should I help them?" Skipper asked.

Reef shook his head. "No. They can handle themselves. We'll go after the mole!"

Meanwhile, Nicatia was biting Shanks arm and Shanks was kicking her in her face.

"Back off!" Shanks shouted, finally escaping her grip.

Nicatia's lemur ears flattened like a cat's. "No can do!" _This is my first mission,_ Nicatia thought, _I won't let my team down!! _

As Nicatia attacked Shanks again, Manfreedy and Johnson got beat. The two penguins were lying down, defeated.

"Finish off the lemur, Zig," Miles ordered.

Zig the chipmunk smiled as he leaped out at Nicatia. Nicatia was knocked back, but she got up and kicked Zig into a very large pile of trash. The pile began to rock and it fell on the chipmunk.

"Zig!!" Shanks shouted in horror. He turned to Nicatia. "You'll pay for that!"

Before he could attack the lemur again, Miles called to him. "We need to retreat!" he said as the two penguins got up and Skipper and Reef returned. "We're out numbered!"

Shanks hissed at Nicatia. "This isn't over!"

Nicatia huffed and was about to chase them, but Skipper held her back. "It's over, Niccy. Let it go to fight another day."

Nicatia sighed. "Okay, Skipper... Did you get the 'mole'?"

"Matter of fact, we did. He'll be in very deep trouble when we get back."

"So, did I do well?" she asked.

"Well," Reef told her, "You recklessly blew our cover, attacked without being ordered to and let the mole get away..."

Nicatia frowned.

"But," Reef sighed. "You handled yourself pretty well, fended off the mongoose and we caught the traitor... So, yeah. You did well."

Nicatia smiled. "Yay! I'm the best solider eva!" she shouted, spinning around and dancing.

"Actually-" Johnson was about to correct her, but Skipper and Manfredy stopped him.

"It's her first mission, dude," Manfreedy told him.

"Let her enjoy it while it last," Skipper added.

---

A/N: IDK. Is this good? My mind has been having trouble making stories lately. I tried my best. I hope it's good and I hope you all enjoyed it!

Remember, if you want this to continue, give me ideas! Lord knows I need them -__-;;


	6. Story 6

Dangerous Gaming

as requested by **101 giraffes **

It was high time that the crew got some well dissevered break time. Unfortunately for Nicatia, it wasn't too much fun.

"Why do we have to come here every time we get a day off?" Nicatia huffed, crossing her arms, "I hate the bar... and I hat that foul smelling liquid! It's enough to make me gag..."

"I know what you mean," Skipper agreed. He wasn't a drinker. Couldn't stand the stuff, actually. As for Manfreedy and Johnson...Well...

"We all live in a yellow submarine~ A yellow submarine~ A yellow submarine~," Manfreedy and Johnson sang drunkenly.

"They're horrorable singers when they're drunk," Skipper said, covering his ear canals.

"Skipper, they're even horrorid singers when they're sober," Nicatia pointed out. "I'm gonna go walking around."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Cause I'll be more than happy to kick Manfreedy and Johnson off the stage so that you can sing."

"Naaa... I'm out," she said before hopping off the stool and heading towards the exist.

***

Nicatia walked around outside and kicked a rock. She was so bored. Sure, it was nice to have a day off, but she loved the action, the rush. She just couldn't stand doing nothing. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She spotted two penguins that she recognized as Mercy and Ronald. They were both in the same rank as her. Mercy was a penguin and Ronald was a wolf. Nicatia could hear Mercy laugh and tapping noises.

"Hey, guys. What cha doing?" Nicatia asked as she approached them. They turned and Nicatia jumped back when she was the knife in Ronald's hands.

"Oh, it's just Niccy..," Mercy sighed a relief.

"Don't do that, Nicatia. You could have made me mess up," Ronald told her. Nicatia tilted her head.

"Mess up on what?"

"Watch. I'll show ya," Ronald said before turning back to the table. He spread out his paw and slowly he began to stab between them with the knife going clock wise. Then he went faster and faster and then finally stopped.

"Woah!" Nicatia gasped. "What's it called?"

"I can't remember," Ronald said with a laugh, "But it's fun! Wanna try?"

"No, you can't let Niccy try," Mercy said, "Even though she's a private like us, she's way younger, remember?"

"Oh c'mon! Let me try!" Nicatia begged, "I wanna try!"

"Well... Okay, but be careful!" Ronald agreed. He handed her the knife and Nicatia mimicked what Ronald did.

At first she went slow and listened to the rymic sounds of the knife hitting the table.

Ptt, ptt, ptt, ptt, ptt. Ptt, ptt, ptt, ptt, ptt.

Nicatia's eyes widen as she began to go faster and faster.

.

"Hey, Nic, take it easy," Ronald said.

"Yeah, that's enough," Mercy agreed.

"Huh? No way!" Nicatia said. The two were about to stop her on their own when suddenly.

Wamp!

Mercy screamed as Ronald gasped. Nicatia felt pain jolt up her hand as it grew sticky. She looked down to see that she had accidently stabbed her hand, cutting one of its arties. Blood gushed out at a rapid paste and Nicatia started to get light headed. She finally fainted and blacked out.

***

Nicatia slowly opened her eyes. "H-Huh...? Where... am I?"

"You're in the hospital," said Reef as he and the team entered the room.

"And you're in big trouble," Skipper scolded.

"Did you know you could have killed yourself?!" Manfreedy yelled.

"That was so reckless that even me and Manfreedy wouldn't have attempted to do that," shouted Johnson.

"S-sorry...," Nicatia muttered, "How long was I out?"

"Two days. You lost quite a lot of blood," Reef told her, "Once you get out of the hospital, you're going to have to work 3x as hard!"

Nicatia moaned. "Greeeat..." _I've learned my lesson...,_ she thought, _No more being so reckless.... And per phase I should start relaxing more instead of getting in trouble..._

---

Ninj: Okay, **101 giraffes **requested me to do a Nicatia's Days story where she gets stabbed and almost dies. Well, I was sitting here thinkin' how I'd work that out. Then I remembered the Penguins of Madagascar holiday special (Ya know, the one that comes with the Marry Madagascar movie?) when Rico was playing that game with a plastic knife so I thought I'd used it in this story. ^^; IDK what that game is called, thought. -_-; Yes. It is a real game people do. Don't do it (unless you're like my friend Mandy and use a marker to play it XD).

Oh! And you all should try lookin up the song "Yellow Submarine" by the Beetles(I think). It's such a corny song! Way back when we had a home jut box, my mom and my aunt would sing to that song! XDDDD

Another thing; Don't forget you can leave request for a story idea for Nicatia's Days! Sorry this one took a long time to get put up, **101 giraffes**. ^_^;


End file.
